Jin Ling/Relationships
Family Jiang Yanli Jin Ling was extremely insecure over the loss of his mother when he was less than two months old. In fact, his first instinct was to attack Wei Wuxian when the latter remarked that his mother should have taught him manners. Novel, Chapter 7 Jin Zixuan Although Jin Zixuan died when Jin Ling was only one month old,Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Ling sorely missed his presence from his life. His initial hatred for Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning stemmed from their role in Jin Zixuan's death,Novel, Chapter 43 and he treasured the sword Suihua he inherited from his father. Novel, Chapter 84 Jiang Cheng Jin Ling was raised by two sects. Half of his childhood, therefore, was spent in Yunmeng, with his maternal uncle Jiang Cheng as his guardian. Novel, Chapter 38 Jiang Cheng was a strict guardian who often threatened to break Jin Ling's legs, though he had actually never struck him. Novel, Chapter 24 He demanded Jin Ling meet his high expectations, inadvertently pushing Jin Ling to reckless actions in an attempt to impress his uncle. Novel, Chapter 21 However, despite his harsh demeanor, Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling cared deeply for each other. In the Guanyin Temple, when Jin Guangyao took Jin Ling hostage, Jiang Cheng begged Jin Guangyao to take him hostage instead. Novel, Chapter 106 When the Fierce Corpse of Nie Mingjue attempted to attack Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng did not hesitate to throw his nephew behind him, although it meant almost certain death for himself. Novel, Chapter 107 After Jin Guangyao's demise, Jiang Cheng took Zidian to Carp Tower to ensure that Jin Ling inherited his rightful position as sect leader. Novel, Chapter 116 Jin Ling, in turn, was able to read many of his uncle's thoughts and feelings, as he sensed that Jiang Cheng had more he wished to say to Wei Wuxian after the events in the temple, and even dared to scold his uncle for driving Wei Wuxian away. Novel, Chapter 110 Although the political situation in Lanling remained tense, Jin Ling refused to involve Jiang Cheng again to protect his uncle from those who might target him. Novel, Chapter 123 Jin Guangyao Jin Ling spent the other half of his childhood in Lanling, with his uncle Jin Guangyao as his guardian. Novel, Chapter 38 Jin Ling received his spirit dog Fairy from Jin Guangyao when he was a child, Novel, Chapter 110 and frequently relied on his uncle for support even in his adolescence. Novel, Chapter 47 While Jiang Cheng was often harsh towards Jin Ling, Jin Guangyao treated him with kindness and defended him to Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 47 When Jin Guangyao's crimes were eventually revealed, Jin Ling stumbled upon his uncle's escape excursion to the Guanyin Temple. Jin Guangyao took his nephew as a hostage, but promised not to hurt him so long as Jin Ling obeyed. Novel, Chapter 99 However, when Jin Ling discovered Jin Guangyao's inadvertent role in Jin Zixuan's death, he ran to his uncle screaming "why?" This allowed Jin Guangyao to seize Jin Ling as a hostage and hold a guqin string to his throat. However, although Jin Guangyao still vowed not to hurt his nephew so long as he could escape, the arrival of Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse frightened Jin Guangyao to the extent that his hands shook, endangering Jin Ling's life. Novel, Chapter 106Novel, Chapter 107 After Lan Wangji severed Jin Guangyao's arm to save Jin Ling, Jin Ling still shouted for his uncle to run,Novel, Chapter 107 and after Jin Guangyao's death, wept tears as he refused to believe that Jin Guangyao's kindness had all been a lie. Novel, Chapter 110 Qin Su Not much is known about the relationship between Jin Ling and his aunt, but he was present when Qin Su killed herself with the Assassin's Dagger. After Jin Guangyao exposed "Mo Xuanyu" as Wei Wuxian, Jin Ling likely had reason to believe that Wei Wuxian had killed yet another member of his family, contributing to his shock and distress. Novel, Chapter 50 Mo Xuanyu Mo Xuanyu was Jin Ling's uncle. After Mo Xuanyu was kicked out of the Lanling Jin Sect for harassing Jin Guangyao, Jin Ling viewed him with disgust, often labeling him a "lunatic"Novel, Chapter 20 and a "cut-sleeve." Novel, Chapter 24 Wei Wuxian Wei Wuxian gave Jin Ling his courtesy name, Jin Rulan, at the request of Jiang Yanli, but he never met his nephew in his first life. Novel, Chapter 75 Once he was summoned into the body of Mo Xuanyu, Wei Wuxian first encountered Jin Ling on Dafan Mountain. Jin Ling mistook him for Mo Xuanyu, and attacked him after he attributed his manners to his lack of a mother. Novel, Chapter 7 Still, after Wei Wuxian saved Jin Ling from the Stone Castles in Qinghe, Jin Ling freed Wei Wuxian from Jiang Cheng's wrath, claiming that he did not believe that Wei Wuxian had actually possessed Mo Xuanyu. Novel, Chapter 24 They reunited in Yi City, Novel, Chapter 33 where Wei Wuxian once again saved Jin Ling and the other juniors' lives. Novel, Chapter 42 However, Wei Wuxian then overheard Jin Ling's intense hatred for Wei Wuxian, due to his role in his parents' deaths. Novel, Chapter 43 Though Jin Ling was initially antagonistic at Wei Wuxian's arrival for the Discussion Conference at Carp Tower, he attempted to protect him against Jin Chan and the other bullies. Novel, Chapter 47 When Jin Ling learned his true identity later that night, however, he stabbed Wei Wuxian in his abdomen. Novel, Chapter 50 Jin Ling was among the juniors kidnapped at the Burial Mounds, and expressed irritation at Jin Chan's reminder that he had stabbed Wei Wuxian, implying some level of guilt. Novel, Chapter 68 After the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Jin Ling seemed to have forgiven Wei Wuxian. In fact, he left Lotus Pier to seek out Wei Wuxian after the latter departed due to Jiang Cheng's anger. Novel, Chapter 99 After the events of the Guanyin Temple, Jin Ling continued to draw closer to Wei Wuxian. He invited Wei Wuxian to accompany the juniors on night-hunts, and Wei Wuxian, in turn, treated him with affection and even referred to him as "A-Ling." Novel, Chapter 123 Allies Fairy Fairy was Jin Ling’s spiritual dog, given to him by Jin Guangyao. Fairy was exceptionally intelligent and loyal, as her barks saved Jin Ling's life at the Stone Castles,Novel, Chapter 21 and she later led many cultivators to the Guanyin Temple once Jin Ling was in danger. Novel, Chapter 110 Lan Sizhui Though Jin Ling initially insulted Lan Sizhui on Dafan Mountain, Lan Sizhui's patient politeness eventually led to a close friendship with Jin Ling. After the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Jin Ling attempted to protect Lan Sizhui from Wen Ning, vowing to kill any ghost for him.Novel, Chapter 83 After Jin Ling became the leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, the two continued to meet to night-hunt regularly, along with their fellow juniors. Novel, Chapter 123 Lan Jingyi Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling initially bickered,Novel, Chapter 34 and they continued to do so even after establishing themselves as friends. The two continue to meet up to night-hunt with their fellow juniors. Novel, Chapter 123 Ouyang Zizhen Ouyang Zizhen was among the juniors who investigated Yi City, and were later kidnapped and taken to the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 68 He successfully mediated the argument that broke out when Lan Sizhui wondered if Wei Wuxian was truly as bad as the rumors claimed, suggesting that Jin Ling focus on eating rather than fighting after the traumatic events in Yi City. Novel, Chapter 43 Neutral Wen Ning Jin Ling passionately hated Wen Ning due to the latter's role in the death of his father. Wen Ning, in turn, felt apologetic for his actions. Novel, Chapter 43 Jin Ling continued to distrust Wen Ning, even after the latter freed the juniors at the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 68 As a result, when Wen Ning attempted to befriend to Lan Sizhui, Jin Ling tried to attack him for the sake of his friend. Novel, Chapter 83 After Wen Ning saved Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng from the fierce corpse of Nie Mingjue, Jin Ling realized that he could no longer hate Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 108 Wen Ning frequently accompanied the juniors, including Jin Ling, when they met up to night-hunt after the main events of the novel, implying that their relationship continued to improve. Novel, Chapter 116 Lan Wangji At Dafan Mountain, Lan Wangji placed a Silence Spell upon Jin Ling for insulting Lan Sizhui. Novel, Chapter 8 As a result, he feared Lan Wangji to the point that the mention of his name was enough to quiet him. Novel, Chapter 43 Despite this, Jin Ling sincerely thanked Lan Wangji for saving him from Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 106 Enemies Jin Chan Jin Chan often bullied and antagonized Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 47 Novel, Chapter 68 Whether their relationship improved after both participated in the battle at the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds is unknown. Novel, Chapter 81 References